Mi doctor, mi amor, mi todo
by Erew.Stories
Summary: ONE-SHORT.¿Alguna vez has soñado conocer, a la persona que te trajo al mundo tal y como llegaste? Yo si, después de meditar tanto y ver su foto con migo desnuda cuando era una bebe… anhelo tanto el día en poderlo ver una vez más.


La historia me pertenece.

Mi doctor, mi amor, mi todo.

**¿Alguna vez has soñado conocer, a la persona que te trajo al mundo tal y como llegaste? Yo si, después de meditar tanto y ver su foto con migo desnuda cuando era una bebe… anhelo tanto el día en poderlo ver una vez más. **

Hace 16 años atrás.

La lluvia era muy densa, demasiada para que la pobre jovencita de 25 años dejara de manejar, era en vano seguir adelante con esta lluvia, los parabrisas por más que quitaran el agua del vidrio, seguía sin poderse ver.

Llovía con granizo, pero aun así ella no quería dejar de luchar, otra contracción, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior, se agarro su vientre con ambas manos y jadeo del dolor.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, y su respiración era más pesada que antes.

-Ya pronto llegaremos Esme, aguanta un poco mas- susurro dulcemente la joven de pelo castaño y ojos negros.

Un leve grito salió de sus labios. Era imposible llegar al hospital, sabía que pronto nacería su hija.

Trago saliva-Esme, tenemos que llegar- dijo con voz entrecortada la joven.

Miro el camino, prendió una vez más su carro azul e inhalando todo el aire que pudo para luego arrancar y dirigirse al hospital.

Apenas podía ver el camino, pero estaba segura que, ya había llegado al estacionamiento del hospital, se acerco a las puertas y estaciono su carro, agarro la maleta que ya tenía lista para su hija y se bajo del carro.

La fuente se le había roto desde hace mucho y temía por la vida de su hija.

Comenzó a correr, pero no podía por las contracciones, la lluvia empapo su cara y su vestido de flores que había usado para este día soleado se había arruinado por la lluvia.

Arrugo la frente en el instante que se dejo caer al suelo, su hija nacería.

Se retorció del dolor y grito con fuerzas, puso visualizar a una persona que corrió hacia ella, cerró los ojos e inhalo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones. -¡Ayuda!- grito soltando todo el aire y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos supo que era cargada por unos fuertes brazos y era llevada a urgencias.

-Todo estará bien - susurro una voz fuerte. –Descansa, necesitara fuerza.

Clarisa asintió y cerró sus ojos.

Cuando los abrió un rato después se dio cuenta, que se encontraba en una sala y la habían cambiado para el parto, con un simple camisón blanco.

-Me alegra que haya despertado - susurro la misma voz que le dijo que todo estaría bien.- Necesitamos que puje, para que salga su bebé.

Giro su cara y vio a un joven de cabello rubio, ojos dorados y muy apuesto.

Frunció el ceño al verlo chico -¿Qué edad tiene?-

El doctor le sonrió- Acabo de recibirme de la carrera, no se preocupe, su bebé estará en buenas manos.

Clarisa asintió, las contracciones aparecieron de nuevo y Carlisle comenzó a darles instrucciones a las enfermeras.

-Ya viene el bebe, así que…

-Clarisa- respondió la joven.

-Clarisa tienes que empujar- murmuro el doctor.

Ella asintió, inhalo aire y se preparo para empujar.

El pecho de clarisa subía y bajaba, pero lo había conseguido, cuando había escuchado el llanto de su hija Esme, por primera vez en su vida se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Le llevaron a su hija y una enfermera se le acerco con una cámara que había encontrado en la bolsa de la niña para vestirla.

-Señora Platt, sonría para la foto con su hija y el doctor- susurro.

Carlisle se puso a lado de Clarisa y de su bebe.

Entonces la enfermera apretó el botón y tomo la foto, saliendo de ahí el flash.

.

.

**Actualidad.**

Una dulce adolescentes, se encontraba boca abajo, moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro, tenía en sus manos una fotografía que la miraba con mucho entretenimiento.

Sonrió y se giro boca arriba, levanto sus brazos y siguió mirando aquella hermosa fotografía entre sus manos.

Inhalo fuertemente y lo dejo soltar. – Es tan hermoso- susurro para sí misma. –Parece un actor de cine…más que eso ¡un dios griego!

-Esme Anne, si no bajas a comer iré por ti- grito su madre desde la cocina.

Esme arrugo la frente, se levanto de su cama y dejo con mucho cuidado la fotografía sobre su colcha rosa, se dirigió hacia su enorme espejo y se miro en el.

Observo sus ojos verdes y su pelo castaño, suelto con una diadema de color amarilla, igual que la falda que traía.

-Esme- grito nuevamente su madre.

Esme suspiro- Ya voy mama- grito antes de mirarse una vez en el espejo.

-¿Mamá?- susurro Esme una vez que estaba sentada en la mesa de madera del comedor.

-Si cariño- susurro Clarisa a su hija.

Esme miro su plato de verduras. Trago saliva y levanto la vista a la de su madre.- ¿Recuerdas el nombre del doctor que me trajo al mundo?- susurro sonrojada.

-Carlisle, pero ¿Por qué últimamente preguntas por el día que naciste?

Esme abrió los ojos- Solo tengo curiosidad- comento. -¿En qué hospital diste luz?-

Clarisa sonrió y miro a su pequeña –En el pueblo llamado Forks.

-¿Eso donde queda?- dijo algo confundida, sabía que había nacido en un pueblo, su madre se lo había dicho.

-Muy lejos, y si no te comes tu comida se enfriaran y te las comerás así.

Esme hizo una mueca y asintió.

Cuando termino de comer, se dirigió a su cuarto y busco por internet el pueblo, abrió los ojos al saber que se encontraba del otro lado del país, frunció el ceño y trazo un mapa, saco sus ahorros, y se preparo una mochila con dos cambios de ropa, según sus cálculos, un fin de semana era suficiente para ir y venir, le diría a su madre que se quedaría con su amiga todo el fin de semana en su casa de campo, la había dejado ir antes, así que la dejaría ir de nuevo.

En la cena le dijo a su madre sobre la invitación para el campo.

-Pero tu cumpleaños será mañana- murmuro su madre.

-Quiero ir.

Clarissa observo a su hija entusiasmada por ir al campo, suspiro y asintió.

Esme grito de la felicidad y se levanto para abrazar a su madre- Gracias- dijo feliz.

A la mañana siguiente Esme tuvo que mentir una vez más a su madre, se quedaría de ver con su amiga en su casa, así que ella se iría caminando para pasar al mercado y comprar bombones para poderlos quemar en la noche.

Se despidió de su madre y con el corazón latiéndole, se marcho a la estación de autobuses, llego en doce horas a su destino cuando se bajo del camión en el pueblo, lo primero que hizo fue pedir un taxi rumbo al hospital.

Temblaba de excitación y miedo, sabía que no era bueno tentar a la suerte, no le había pasado nada y esperaba que no le sucediera nada, además, en pocas horas era su cumpleaños y su teléfono… ¡su teléfono estaba sonando!

-Esme ¿Dónde te encuentras jovencita?- le grito su madre por el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Mamá! Estoy con…

-Mentira, hoy me encontré con la señora Fray y su hija, me dijeron que nunca se fueron al campo.

-Yo… lo siento- dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y lo apago.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir, y sonrió temblando de excitación.

Se bajo del taxi y observo que dentro de quince minutos serian las doce, su cumpleaños era pronto, le pago al conductor y corrió a buscar a su amor.

Pregunto con la recepcionista si se encontraba en servicio el doctor Carlisle.

-¿El doctor Cullén?

-¿Cullén?- frunció el ceño Esme.

-Sí, él se encuentra… caminando hacia nosotras. ¿Cómo le fue en la operación doctor?

El corazón de Esme comenzó a latir deprisa.

-Se recuperara de la operación- su voz causo escalofríos por la columna de la joven.

Se armo de valor para girarse a verlo y cuando lo hizo quedo en shock al verlo igual que en la fotografía, no había cambiado en nada.

Se quedo sin aire y lo fue a abrazar.

-Eres tu mí amado- grito con alegría Esme.

Carlisle sorprendido, la aparto un poco, la miro a los ojos, sus ojos verdes le recordaron a su primera paciente.

-¿Amado?

Esme le miro a la cara y sonrió ¡tan apuesto y era suyo!

-Claro, tú te casaras conmigo.

Escucho la risa de la recepcionista que miraba a la adolescente flechada por su prometido, enarco una ceja y miro a Carlisle que él le sonreía a su prometida.

**Fin.**

_Escribí esta historia hace mucho tiempo, me la encontré entre mis documentos y en vez de eliminarla me anime a subirla, espero que les guste como me gusto a mí escribirla hace dos años._

_Lo sé, es corta y le hizo falta trama, pero es uno de mis bebes y se los quiero compartir._

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_Atte. Erew_


End file.
